Nada Va A Ser Como Antes
by Rochi.Setsie.Lady.Arre.xD
Summary: Una Espía Muy Fría, Se Reencuentra Con Un Amigo De La Infancia. Hay Una Compañera De Trabajo Que Esta Dispuesta A Hacer Lo Que Sea Para Arruinarle Sus Planes. Su Amigo De La Infancia Es Muy Inocente, Lograra Caer En Sus Trampas?
1. Chapter 1

**Letra Negrita:** **Dialogos.**

_Letra Finita: Sueños, Imaginaciones, Pensamientos,etc. _

__Letra Normal: Historia.

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

_ PD= _No Sean Tan Estrictos o Malotes Conmigo, Es Mi Primer Fic. :3

=======================================================================

Nada Va A Ser Como Antes.

Personajes:  
.Leon S. Kennedy  
.Ada Wong  
.Helena Harper  
.Albert Wesker

y otros personajes que van a ir apareciendo.

Capitulo 1. (Recuerdos)

_-Tanto tiempo como espía y que un "novato" te haga sentir así. Esto no puede pasarle a Ada Wong!_

La espía se levanto sobresaltada, se levanto a tomar una ducha, sentía las cálidas gotas recorrer su cuerpo y su cabello.

**Genial, Wesker Me Va A Regañar, Aghh!**

La morocha salio de la ducha, y busco un vestido rojo que dejaba descubierta una gran parte de su pierna derecha.  
Tomo un café muy apurada, agarro las llaves de su auto y se subió en el, conduciendo lo mas rápido posible para que Werker no la regañara, otra vez. Al llegar se encontró con una gran sorpresa, su gran amigo de la infancia estaba allí.

**Leoon!- **Grito la morocha.

**Hey! Ada cuanto tiempo sin vernos- **Dijo el rubio.- **Que me cuentas?**

Pues, nada nuevo y tu-Dijo la espía admirando a su amigo.

**Creo que estamos iguales, que haces por aqui, ya sabes en California.- **Murmuro el rubio.

**Ajam...- **Dijo Wesker- **Veo que ya conociste a Leon.**

Haciendo que la espía se sonroje levemente, al igual que Leon. Wesker arqueo una ceja, mientras que Ada intenta cambiar de tema.

**Que necesitabas Wesker?-** Dijo Ada elevando una pequeña sonrisa.

**Necesito que llames a la agente Harper-**Dijo frívolo y duro su jefe

**Ash! ya sabes que no me cae bien Helena- **Dijo la morocha.

**No creo que sea problema para tu nuevo compañero- **Dijo Wesker muy obvio.

**Si quieres yo puedo ir- **Dijo El Agente- **No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.**

Ves? esa es la actitud que quiero en mis agentes- Dijo Wesker Con Un Tono Muy Pesado.

**Ok. Lo acompañare- **Dijo Ada En Forma De Burla.

La espía tomo su ballesta y le hizo una seña a el rubio para que la siguiera, el agente la siguió de inmediato. Luego de unos 15 minutos de viaje llegaron a el laboratorio, fueron por unas muestras que les pidió Wesker y fueron en busca de Helena.

**Ash, donde se habrá metido la rubia- **Dijo la morocha reprochando.

**Tan mal se llevan?- **Pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

Ada no le dio importancia y siguió buscándola.

**Aqui estoy- **Grito Helena.

**AL FIN- **Dijo Ada

**Odio cuando te pones pesada- **Dijo Helena

**y a quien le interesa?- **Dijo La Morocha

Leon solo las miraba.  
_"y yo que creia que me llevaba mal con_ Wersker"

**Y cuando nos vamos- **Pregunto Leon

Ninguna le dio importancia e iniciaron rumbo hacia la mansión de Wesker. Llegando a la gran entrada de la mansión Ada Penso _"Gracias a Dios que llegamos se me hizo super largo el viaje" _

Al entrar se encuentran a Wesker charlando con unos hombres de negro muy altos, parecían llevarse muy bien con Wesker.

**Lo siento no les presente a mis nuevos guardaespaldas , solo estaran en la entrada- **Dijo su jefe .

Ada vio que Leon y Helena se reian mucho juntos, eso la puso muy celosa, pero no salia de su fria postura.  
_"Por que esta esa tonta con MI Leon,esperen, dije mi Leon? esto no me puede estar pasando, tengo celos?  
no, no imagines ni pienses cosas que no son verdad, aunque el agente no esta tan mal. Deja de pensar en eso y consentrate Ada, tu no eres asi!"_

Helena sabia muy bien que Ada estaba enamorada de Leon, y lo que mas queria era darle celos con Leon. Tenia una mente muy mala y perversa, pero solo con la gente que odiaba... _"Ja, se cree que se va a salir con la suya, no creo que le guste mucho verme con Leon, ya se que voy a_ hacer!"  
Helena agarro le la camisa a Leon y lo beso fuertemente, haciendo que Ada se saque de quicio. Leon le correspondio el beso, solo por cortecia y por seguirle el juego a Helena.  
La temperaturra de Ada subia, se notaba mucho, pero no le importo.

**LEON ES MIO- **Dijo furiosa la morocha.

**Y en que contrato lo dice- **Dijo Helena.

Ada salio corriendo hasta su asa, dejando su carro en frente de la mansion de Wesker.

**Pero que diablos- **Dijo Wesker

**No lo se? Se porta un tanto extraña?- **Dijo el rubio inocentemente- **Helena...**

Si?- Respondio Helena.

**Creo que se te fue un poco la mano- **Dijo Leon

**No lo creo, tu no eres de ella, o si?- **Dijo la castaña

**No, no lo soy, es mas soy libre de estar con quien quiera.-** Dijo el rubio

**Y por que no estas conmigo?- **Dijo Helena.

**Y por que no preguntas?- **Dijo Leon

**Quieres ser mi novio?- **Dijo Helena

**Basta de lios, a trabajar!**- Dijo furioso Wesker

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar, Leon se quedo pensando en todo lo que paso.

**Helena, mi respuesta es un...**

**Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaaaaan!**

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, comenten porfish, quiero ver que les parecio :3  
Lamento que sea tan corto me quede sin tiempo.

** xo. Rochii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letra Negrita:** **Dialogos.**

_Letra Finita: Sueños, Imaginaciones, Pensamientos,etc._

Letra Normal: Historia.

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

_PD= _No Sean Tan Estrictos o Malotes Conmigo, Es Mi Primer Fic. :3

Nada Va A Ser Como Antes.

******...no**- Dijo el sexy agente :3 - ******Ya sabes que a mi me gusta Ada, y por que lo hiciste?**

******Y tu por que me correspondiste el beso-**dijo Helena un poco molesta.

******Por caballerosidad****- **Dijo Leon- ******Es obvio que te llevas mal con Ada, pero no creí que fueras tan mala.- "Odio que se porten así, maldigo ser tan caballero, ademas que tengo que ver yo con esa pelea que tienen" Ash, no sabes lo que te pierdes- "que imbecilimbecil así no se trata a Helena"- Ademas con un chasquido de dedos tengo a muchos hombres a mis pies!******

******jajajajajajajajaja****-** Dijo el rubio retorciéndose de risa y haciendo enfadar a Helena- Enseñame.****

Helena no le presta atención y sigue haciendo su trabajo, luego de largas horas de trabajo llego la hora de comer.

_..._

___"La odio con todas mis fuerzas, por que me pasa a mi, yo puedo ser muy dura con mi Leon pero no quiero perderlo, ademas, yo protejo lo que quiero"._

Entro corriendo a la habitación de su Hostel, intentando que nadie viera sus lagrimas, se quito sus zapatos y se echo a la cama.  
Alguien toca su puerta, era la mucama que venia a traer su almuerzo.

******Quien es?****- **Pregunto Ada con una voz ronca y sin ganas de nada.

******La mucama, vengo a traer su almuerzo****-**

******Pase!****- **Dijo la morocha.

La mucama paso, dejo su almuerzo y al rato la fue a buscar. Ada le dio las gracias y la mucama se fue, Ada empezo a mirar a el techo intentando olvidar a Leon, pero no podía y eso la enfadaba.  
_"Como puede ser que un hombre tan tierno como Leon saque de quicio a Ada Wong la espiá mas fría"_

...

**Yupiiiiiii** **Comida-** Dijo El Agente ****

Que infantil- Dijo la Agente  
**  
Callate Helena, como si no tuvieras hambre-** Dijo Leon.

**Okey Niñito- **Dijo Helena.

**Hey Wesker!- **Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su jefe- **Cuando salimos.**

**Que raro tan impaciente porque?- **Wesker sabia que era por Ada, sin embargo no dijo nada.

**Por nada, solo decía-** Dijo algo muy inquieto el agente

Luego de un largo rato llego la hora de salir, Leon se monto en su carro y fue a el apartamento de Ada a explicarle todo. 

**Ada, abre la puerta!- **Dijo Leon- **No me obligues a tirar la puerta abajo!**

Ada lo escucho y se escondió en el placar (Que traviesha esta niña!)  
Leon casado de esperar tiro la puerta con facilidad, ya que estaba acostumbrado por sus entrenamientos. Ada no hizo ningun ruido llamativo y el la busco como loco.

**Ada, no me hagas buscarte como un tonto, si te enccuentro vas a verr...- **Dijo Leon jugeton.

La traviesa de Ada se reia muy despacio, Leon sintio el aroma a el perfume que ella usaba y sabia donde estaba.

**Quieras o no ahi vooy- **Dijo Leon

Leon la atrapo y la cargo en su hombro, salio corriendo hasta la cocina.

**Jajajajajajajajaja, como cuando eramos niños, lo recuerdas- **Dijo Ada

**Como olvidar nuestras travesuras jajaja- **Dijo Leon

**Ah, por sierto sueltame!- **Dijo la espia entre risas 

**JAMAS- **Y Leon la llevo corriendo a su auto.

Llegaron a la casa de Leon y pusieron peliculas cuando de repente se abre la puerta de la cocina y sale un hermoso perrito blaco con manchas color café con leche :3.

**y este perrito tan liindo?-** Dijo la espia.

**Es mio, no te lo presto- **Dijo Leon serio- **Mentira, se llama Pelusa. **

**Pelusa? Que lindo- **_"no me esperaba ese nombre, pero bueno"._

Derrepente suena el celular de Ada, eran de el hotel para avisarle que habian arreglado su puerta, pero no podria ir a dormir a el Hostel por esa noche, ella agradecio y corto. 

**Quienes eran?- **Pregunto el rubio un tanto intrigado- **Y Que querian?.**

**Solo eran de el Hostel y me avisaron que no podria dormir alli por una noche.- **Dijo Ada  
_"GENIAL, la excusa perfecta para estar mas tiempo con el, oh yeah Ada Wong esta de vuelta en el juego"_

**Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, claro si no te molesta.- **insinuo Leon.

**Gracias Amigo, pero en donde dormiras tu?- **Dijo Ada un poco jugetona con sus pensamientos.

**No lo se, podria dormir en el sillon... o contigo- **Dijo Leon- **jajajajajajajajaja era brom...**

La espia lo interrumpio.

**Okey, duermes con migo- **Dejando sorprendido a su amigo. 

Ya eran las 20:36 y Leon Preparo una esquisita comida y cenaron. (Mioomi yo queria provar)

**Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, ah y por sierto no tengo pijama- **Dijo Ada pensante.

**Estoy Casi Seguro de que mi hermana dejo algo de su ropa aquí, usa lo que gustes- **Dijo Leon.

Ada subio busco una musculosa y unos shorts grises y se fue a acostar, Leon busco su pijama, se vistio y se fue a acostar con Ada. 

Estaban incomodos or ese silencio que habia en la habitacion y entonces Ada rompio el silencio.

**Te voy a contar un secreto, tu no se lo digas a nadie pero... **-la espia solto un suspiro- **Los hombres me quieren por mi cuerpo y por mis virtudes pero contigo es diferente,emm tu me quieres por lo que soy...**

Sin poder decir una palabra mas ni una menos, sintio los labios de Leon sobre los suyos. Y peso: _"Nunca creí sentirme mejor que ahora". _Ambos maldijieron sus pulmones y tubieron que separarse por falta de aire.

**Ada... yo...- **Dijo Leon- **Lo siento, espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad.- **dijo avergonzado

**Tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte- **Ada hiso un suspiro – **Siempre espere ese beso- **Dijo mientras tocaba sus labios 

Leon quedo super sonrojado, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, habia quedado paralizado por la respuesta de su amiga.

**Hasta mañana Guapo.- **Dijo Ada, muy segura de si.

**Ha..Hasta manaña – **Aun Medio Shokeado.

Espero que les aya gustado este cap, intentare subir el que sigue hoy o mañana!

Xo.


	3. Chapter 3

******Letra Negrita:** ******Dialogos.**

___Letra Finita: Sueños, Imaginaciones, Pensamientos,etc._

Letra Normal: Historia.

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

___PD= _No Sean Tan Estrictos o Malotes Conmigo, Es Mi Primer Fic. :3

Nada Va A Ser Como Antes.

Ada se desperto antes que Leon, tomo unos fibrones que habian sobre la mesa de luz y una hoja. Decidio no irse sin despedirse, o sin dejar rastro alguno, escribio que devia irse y le dejo marcados sus labios en la carta por su lapiz labial rojo.

**-Adios Leon...**

****

Leon se levanto sobre saltado pero era muy tarde, Ada se habia ido. _"Ada por que me haces pasar por esto". _Se levanto sin ganas de nada, se dio una ducha de 30 minutos, salio, se cambio y se monto en su carro.

**Por que estas tan desanimado?- **Dijo Wesker

Leon no lo saludo, ni le hablo, en definitiva no tuvo trato con nadie.

No es que no le gustara, solo que extrañaba a Ada, _"Nada de esto hubiese pasado, si no la hubiera besado" "Se que fue por mi culpa, yo la incomode" _y se paso todo el dia sin poder quitar a Ada de sus pensamientos.

Llego a su casa buecando rastros de ella, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo quieto de sus pensamientos, era Wesker , necesitaba una prueva de sangre de el y otra de Helena, el fue a buscar a Helena y a decirle que lo acompañara a el laboratorio a quiterse sangre, Helena lo noto raro y pregunto: 

**Que te pasa Leon?, te veo un tanto raro- **Pregunto inocente Helena

**Nada... Solo es que... Es Ada...- **Dijo el rubio un poco apenado

**Se escapo no? Tipico de ella- **Dijo Helena

**Si- **Dijo muy apenado y recordando todo lo de esa noche!

Le llevaron las muestras a Wesker y Leon dejo a Helena en su casa y se fue a comprar comida. Preparo el almuerzo, algo decaido, no podia dejar de pensar en esa mujer de rojo que lo cautivo desde el kinder.

Se acostumbro a sufrir, ya pasados 4 meses loogro quitarla de su mente, hasta una noche, tenia tantas pesadillas por culpa de esa mujer y decidio bajar a recepcion a preguntar cuanto tiempo faltaba para renovar el contrato.

**El contrato ya vencio señor, hace 3 dias- **Dijo seria la empleada.

**Ok. Cuanto tiempo tengo para desalojarme?- **Dijo Serio Leon

**Una Semana, Si quiere renovar el contrato mañana debe venir y pedir un turno con el jefe...- **Y la empleada dio explicaciones por 10 minutos o mas xD.

**No gracias- **La mucama sonrio y Leon como todo un caballero le devolvio la sonrisa. 

Llamo a Helena:

-**Hola, Helena, conoces a alguien que venda una casa?**

**-Em... si mis vecinos.  
-Okay, dile a Wesker que me mudare y dale la direccion.  
-Ok.  
-Ire a preguntar cuanto sale, y todo lo otro.  
-Ok, Adios!  
-Adios Helena!**

****

Fin de llamada.

{FlashBack}

**_Ada, abre la puerta! No me obligues a tirar la puerta abajo!_**

**_Ada, no me hagas buscarte como un tonto, si te enccuentro vas a verr...- _**

**_Quieras o no ahi vooy- _**

**_Jajajajajajajajaja, como cuando eramos niños, lo recuerdas- _**

**_Como olvidar nuestras travesuras jajaja- _**

**_Ah, por sierto sueltame!- _**

**_JAMAS- _**

{FinFlashBack}

A el agente se le erizo la piel, se le humedecieron los labios y se le vino Ada otra vez a la cabeza.  
Esa tarde compro la casa junto a la de Helena, luego de mudarse dejo varias cajas sin ordenar, muebles por armar, cuadros que colgar, piso que barrer¨, ropa de guardar y en definitiva era todo un desastre.

Se echo en la cama y se quedo dormido.

A el otro dia se desperto, Wesker le habia dado un dia de vacaciones y ordeno todo lo que pudo.

La casa habia quedado super linda y ordenada.

Solo que esa noche despues de cenar sentio ese perfume que usaba la mujer de rojo, una brisa rondaba por la habitacion, unos ruidos de tacones se escuchaban acercandose.

Al principio no le presto mucha atencion, pero cuando sintio el rose de unos labios tan familiares y ceductores besar su mejilla izquierda, Y El penso que todo era un sueño hasta que...


	4. Chapter 4

******Letra Negrita:** ******Dialogos.**

___Letra Finita: Sueños, Imaginaciones, Pensamientos,etc._

Letra Normal: Historia.

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

___PD= _No Sean Tan Estrictos o Malotes Conmigo, Es Mi Primer Fic. :3

Nada Va A Ser Como Antes.

___...__abrio sus ojos y pudo confirmarlo, la mujer de rojo habia entrado por su ventana, ella noto que estaba despierto._

_**Creo que dejamos algo pendiente Guapo.- **__Dijo muy seductoramente- __**No te has olvidado de mi sierto?**_

_Leon quedo inpresionado porque, ella lo abandono y ahora vuelve.  
____"wtf, ella me dejo, no me dijo porque y ahora vuelve, mujeres, va no en jeneral solo Ada y... okey dejare estas tonterias para despues!"_

_**Veo que no Guapo.- **__Dijo Ada- __**Vine a vivir aquí, aun no consegui nada, solo venia a preguntarte si.**__..-Tomo aire profundamente- __**a preguntarte si puedo quedarme por un tiempo aquí?**_

_Leon quedo con cara de O.o- __**Claro – **__Dijo sin pensarlo y con vos ronca.  
_

_Le mortro la habitacioon de huespedes y la ayudo, como todo caballero a ordenar el cuarto a gusto y le pregunto si habia cenado._

_**Cenaste?- **__Dijo el rubio_

_**No, tu podrias cocinarme algo?- **__Dijo Ada seductoramente_

_**No creo que aya problema, que quieres comer- **__Dijo Leon siguiendole el juego._

_**Lo que tu quieras Guapo-**_

Te hare mi plato especial, te enseño?-

Claro, me encanta cocinar-

_Ada bajo sensualmente las escaleras por delante de Leon, el intentaba no mirarla, pero... No podia. ____"Ash, basta Leon no seas atrevido, no pongas esas tontas ideas en tu cabeza. BASTA LEON" __  
_

_Llegaron a la cocina, el hiba a hacerle su receta especial, era necesaria la harina, pero Ada agarro el pote con harina y corrio por todo el lugar, Leon se escondio detras de el marco de una puerta y la atrapo entre sus brazos.  
_

_**Con que te crees traviesa, ahora veras- **__Dijo Leon divertido_

_**jajajaja, adoro que te pongas jugueton- **__Dijo Ada juguetona_

_El la beso y ella le correspondio el beso, estuvieron unos 5 minutos asi, tuvieron que separarse __por falta de aire._

_**Hey, Ada quieres ir a dar un paseo?- **__Dijo Leon – __**Claro, despues de comer.**_

_**Claro Guapo.- **__Dijo Ada._

Terminaron de cocinar Ada comio muy tranquila, se habian echo las 11:44, se abrigaron y salieron a dar un paseo, caminaron muy serca y Ada se atrevio a tomarle la mano a Leon.

_**Quieres que nos sentemos Guapo?- **__Dijo Ada con una voz que hacia que se le erizara la piel a su amado :3.  
_

_**Claro.- **__Dijo el rubio._

Ada lo miraba disimuladamente ___"Por que es tan sexy, y tan lindo, y tan tierno, y taaan ahhhhhhhhhhh"._

_Leon hacia lo mismo, pero se notaba, el no le daba importancia, ____"Pensar que en un momento la tuve entre mis brazos, la perdi y ahora la vuelvo a encontrar, me hace tan feliz"_

_**Sabes que te amo, no tontito – **__Dijo la espia._

_**No lo se, demuestralo – **__Dijo Leon muy jugueton_

_Ada lo agarro de la camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared._

_**Asi te gusta Guapo- **__Dijo con una vos seductora._

_Lo beso lo mas que pudo y terminaron super agitados._

_**Quieres ir a casa dulzura?- **__Dijo Leon_

_**Claro Guapo.- **__Dijo Ada_

_Se fueron caminando de la mano hasta la casa de Leon, ella se puso su pijama y Leon el suyo._

_El le dio el beso de buenas nohces y ella se durmio muy rapido, ambos estaban cansados de caminar._

_A El Otro Dia...  
_

_Leon se levanto primero y se aseguro de que Ada estuviera alli, ella estaba durmiendo placidamente en la cama de huspedes._

_Ella se levanto y Leon le llevo el desayuno el la cama._

_**Gracias Guapo.- **__ Agradecio la espia._

_**De nada Princesa!- **__Dijo Leon._

Ella se sonrojo, nunca nedie la habia llamado "Princesa".

_**Por que te sonrojas?- **__Pregunto inocentemente Leon.  
_

_**Es que...-**__hizo una pequeña pausa__**- Nadie me habia llamado princesa antes.**_

_**Pero Ahora estoy yo Princesa!- **__Dijo el rubio._

_**Sabes que te amo!- **__Dijo Ada_

_**Yo igual!- **__Leon la beso y tocaron el timbre, era Helena._

_Leon bajo y atendio:_

_**Hola Helena- **__Dijo Leon_

_**Hola Leon- **__Dijo Helena__****_

_Helena noto que Ada estaba bajando las escaleras._

_**Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, Ada Wong, con novio?- **__Dijo La rubia.  
_

_**Que, tu nunca tuvistes?- **__Dijo Ada abrazando a Leon._

_Leon le correspondio el abrazo :3 Aeon4Ever :3_

_**Chicos no los quiero interrunpir pero se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar- **__Dijo Helena muy seria._

_Helena se despidio y se fue en su carro.  
_

_Por otro lado Leon y Ada se cambiaron, ordenaron y se subieron a el carro._

__

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, Aeon 4Ever.

_Capitulo dedicado a: __Heart of girl___

xo. 


End file.
